My Only Savior
by Lexipoo-Panda
Summary: Mihashi is walking home one day from the grocery store only to find out that he's being mugged while watching the sun set! What will he do? Who will he call to be his savior? (One shot! Sorry no nsfw :c )


Mihashi had been out getting groceries. He was walking slowly back towards his house when the sun started to go down. He looked up and watched the sunset for a bit before he felt someone tearing the groceries from his hands. He gasped loudly and stumbled back, "h-hey!" he exclaimed, but it wasn't really menacing with his stutter and the lowness of his voice. He almost fell to his bum. They stared off for a moment before he was being shoved to the ground. He fell gasped on his decent and flinched at the pain in his bum. He was afraid he was going to be beaten up. He'd had enough of that in middle school. Tears were rolling down his cheeks.

But the man didn't advance, he took the bags and ran off. Mihashi was out of money, he couldn't go back to pay for more groceries and his mother was tight on money as well, how were they going to eat for the week? The only logical thing he could think to do was scramble to his feet and pull his phone out of his pocket. Instead of calling his mother, he dialed a number he had memorized since the first day he got it. Abe. It rang three times before he picked up, "Mihashi?"

Mihashi never called anyone.

At the sound of Abe's voice, he started to break down again. A sob escaped his throat before he managed to speak, "A-Abe-kun," he sobbed out.

"Mihashi, what's wrong?" Abe asked, his voice urgent, but underneath he could hear a slight tinge of annoyance that Mihashi was crying again. He'd been told many times by Abe to stop crying. He barely managed out his story about how he was walking home and he was mugged, sobbing out that he didn't have anymore money to get food for his family and neither did his mother., "are you hurt?" he asked quickly, completely overstepping the entire story aside from the mugging part.

Mihashi softly squeaked out a "no."

He was shaking so hard that he almost dropped his phone...twice, "I'm coming to get you. Where are you?"

"Okay," he whimpered, relating where he was before he hung up the phone. He backed up against a tree that was along the sidewalk and sat down on the ground. He put his head between his knees, trying to pull himself together before Abe got there. And he did. He was proud of himself. He stopped his shaking and stopped his crying, but as soon as he saw Abe's Mom's car, he started crying again. He knew the other boy was the only one in the car, he had his license, just had yet to get a car for himself yet. He looked up at the taller and took his hand when it was outstretched for him.

Abe hoisted the smaller to his feet and let him to the passenger side of the car. Mihashi slid in slowly. He took his shoes off before pulling his knees to his chest again. He was always respectful of everyone's things. Regardless who they were.

But when Mihashi realized that they weren't heading for his home, he snapped his head in Abe's direction and asked, "where are we going?" this was the way to the grocery store.

"We're going to the grocery store and I'm going to buy everything you had in those bags for you–"

"No, Abe-kun, I can't let you do that!" he cut the other off. Abe shook his head.

"I don't care what you say, I'm doing it anyways," he hummed, "you didn't deserve that," he shook his head, "hell no one deserves that, but you of all people, didn't."

"Why?"

"Why didn't you deserve it?" he asked, "because it's cruel and unusual and if they really wanted food so badly they should get a job rather than risk their lives and their freedom for a couple bags of groceries," Abe was angry. Mihashi could tell. Was he angry at Mihashi? Or at the stranger? He didn't know.

"I'm sorry..."

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked and chuckled softly, "today of all days you didn't do anything wrong at all."

He nodded his head and looked out the window. They pulled into the parking lot and he wiped his eyes as best he could before getting out, "thank you," he said softly. Abe patted him on the back and smiled. Before they moved, the taller adjusted Mihashi's scarf and coat, they were a little crumpled from sitting on the ground for so long. He ruffled his hair and led the way inside.

xxx

Days passed and Mihashi still couldn't get that day out of his head. He couldn't get the good deed that Abe had done him. Mihashi didn't have the nerve to tell his mother what happened. He didn't want her to feel as if it were her fault for making Mihashi go out that late in the evening to get the groceries. She just knew that they got them and that was that.

Mihashi and Abe were walking home together. They always did. The rest of the team split off to their respective homes, so it was just them two again. Abe stopped in front of Mihashi and leaned forward, laying his forehead on the other's. Mihashi looked up at him astonishingly, his mouth dropping open slightly, "A-Abe-kun?"

"You don't understand just how grateful I am that you weren't hurt that day," he whispered, his eyebrows twitching with sincerity and emotion. Mihashi stopped breathing at the sound of his emotion ridden voice.

"Abe-kun–"

He opened his eyes and grey irises stared back into green, "you are the best thing that ever happened to me," he said before leaning in the rest of the way and pushing a soft kiss to Mihashi's lips. On reaction he kissed back and afterward? He was sent happily to his door, falling asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
